


You Really Think So?

by ssoftsspoken



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssoftsspoken/pseuds/ssoftsspoken
Summary: Mumbo is shocked with what he's seeing. Grian is confused.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lode900](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lode900/gifts).



> hi this is based on an au created where grian is from the aether and has wings. grian knew where the aether was, but mumbo didnt know that grian was from the aether. once mumbo found out that grian was from the aether from someone else, he got really mad and betrayed grian to the corporations of the world so they could ransack the aether. grian is captured but mumbo realizes what he has done and helps indirectly for grian to escape. he had never seen grian in his proper form until now.

Grian shuffled in his spot nervously, his wings tucked behind his back. He was exhausted from his flight. Fleeing from the confinement of that corporation had taken a lot out of him. They wanted all of his knowledge. They wanted his homeland and his back story and... he didn't want to think about it. He was too tired. His eyes drooped as he stood there awkwardly, his gaze dropping to the ground in front of him. He felt he could pass out standing up.

While Grian was standing there, he heard shoes hit the floor in front of him. Someone had entered his base. He already knew who it was. Grian barely lifted his eyes up, staring at the hands of the person in front of him. He didn't really want to make eye contact with the tall man. He had... mixed feelings.

Mumbo cleared his throat. Grian looked up at him. He knew what was going to happen.  
"Grian... I-" Mumbo tried to stammer out, yet he was interrupted.  
"I'm sorry you had to deal with that. You won't need to help again, though. I know how to handle myself now." Grian mumbled out, letting his eyes drift back and forth between Mumbo's. He didn't know where to keep his focus.

They stood there and stared at each other. Grian felt a twist in his gut. His head was pounding. Mumbo just stared at him. Stared and stared and stared. It's like he had never seen him before.

Grian fought back the urge to cry. This was all too much for him right now. But, he squashed it down. Only a few more minutes and he would be left alone. If Mumbo would stop staring. The gentleman took a step forward, an unreadable look on his face.

"Uh... Mumbo?" Grian questioned, looking back at his friend's face.  
"Oh, sorry. It's just... I've never seen you, er, like this- the wings, I mean- before." He spilled out awkwardly. A light flush was spreading across his cheeks.  
"Oh! Yeah, the wings. Yeah." Grian realized why Mumbo had been acting strange. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this. I'd, uh, whisk them away, but... I can't really do that right now. Emotions are too strong and all that. Complicated stuff." Grian explained.

Almost immediately after, Mumbo spoke up again.  
"No, no! It's not that I don't want to see them. I do want to see them. I mean, It's me seeing you- the real you- for the first time, and..." Mumbo trailed off. The red on his face spread. He stared at Grian again, his gaze boring into his eyes. It cut into Grian's brain, swirling around his skull. Deep and meaningful. Grian noticed the staring.  
"What?" Grian asked, nervousness sinking into his gut. Did his physical condition make Mumbo uncomfortable? Was it just weird to him? He didn't know.  
"I..." Mumbo trailed off again. The redstoner couldn't keep his hands still. He had them in his pockets; the next on the front of his suit, adjusting his tie; he ran his right hand through his hair, fluffing it up; he scratched at the side of his face; he tried to wipe away the growing clamminess on his hands. 

"Why did you never tell me about this?" Mumbo asked quietly, the sound of repressed emotions seeping through his words.  
"I thought you would hate me. Hate me for being different, y'know? I guess I was just too scared of your reaction. I felt like it was safer to keep my real identity from you." Grian wrung his hands in front of him, peering at Mumbo softly. Grian saw the look of hurt on Mumbo's face, but he kept talking. "I know we've grown close over the years and we're best friends. I just... didn't really know how to bring it up to you. I mean, I wanted to! I really did. I just... couldn't. I completely understand your reaction to wanting to get "revenge" on me or something like that." Grian took a deep breath. His emotions were starting to seep up. He didn't want to lose his one friend. "I understand if this makes you want to... stop talking to me. Or distance yourself. I fully understand if you don't trust me anymore; I wouldn't trust me either. I... would like to stay being your friend, but, I want what's best for you. Also, I wouldn't blame you if this," Grian let his wings flutter behind him for effect, "made you uncomfortable. I... I'm sorry." He trailed off. Tears were threatening to spill from the corners of his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

Mumbo looked at the small, frail man in front of him with a look of fondness, sadness, and regret.  
"Grian... I would never hate you! Of course I was angry, but it was wrong for me to... do all of that. If anything, this makes me want to learn about you more." Mumbo took another step towards Grian, raising his arms up to rest his hands on Grian's small shoulders. Grian flinched, but relaxed when he realized what Mumbo was doing. "I... never want to stop talking to you, quite frankly. I trust you more than any other person, especially after this situation. You care so much about so many things. It's... wonderful." Mumbo said the last part with a sound of awe in his voice.

"Thank you..." Grian stammered out, embarrassed. His face grew hot. He knew Mumbo was emotionally intelligent and open, but he had never heard him speak so directly. "It means a lot."  
"There's no need to thank me. I should be the one thanking you, after all. For still wanting to be my friend after this. For just... being you. It's amazing. Don't be scared to be yourself."  
They peered into each other's eyes awkwardly; Mumbo was almost a whole head taller than Grian. He only now just noticed the extent of their height difference.

"Also..." Mumbo continued. "About the wings. Um, don't hate yourself for them. I don't hate them." Grian felt a nervous flash rush over his body. "I, er, like them?" Mumbo finished, gazing firmly into Grian's eyes, a soft smile ghosting across his lips. Grian's face flushed a deep red faster than he thought possible.

"Do... do you really?" Grian asked softly, tears finally beginning to drip out of his eyes. He was surprised.  
"Of course I do." Mumbo answered just as quiet, moving one of his hands up to cup Grian's face. He stretched a thumb to wipe a stray tear away. "There's no need to cry."

That made Grian move Mumbo's hand away from his face and bury himself into Mumbo's chest, wrapping his small arms around his waist. Mumbo was warm and welcoming. Grian gripped the gentleman more firmly when he felt arms drape around him, wanting to get closer.  
"Mumbo... thank you... so much." Grian choked out between stifled sobs and harsh breaths. He tried to hold back his cries. It made him sound stupid, but he didn't want to do anything he would regret in front of Mumbo. He couldn't really make a decision on it, though, as his mind was too cloudy from exhaustion.  
"Shhh... it's okay." Mumbo whispered, lowering his head on top of Grian's, closing his eyes and rubbing small, comforting circles onto Grian's back. He made sure to avoid the feathers.

After Grian had calmed down a bit, he pushed himself back and peered up at his mustached friend. Both of their faces were still beet red. Grian had large bags under his eyes.  
"Thank you for everything..." Grian croaked out, his voice hoarse from crying. Mumbo just looked at Grian, his soft gaze counteracting Grian's tired look. Mumbo wanted to keep comforting Grian, but the small man needed sleep.  
"Here, you should go lay down." Mumbo stated, moving his arms down to grasp Grian's hands gently. He pulled on them slightly as he started walking, moving to the corner where Grian's small sleeping room was.

It was fairly easy to get Grian situated in his bed. As he laid down, his wings appeared to fold in on themselves, and Grian appeared back to his original, normal human form. Mumbo smiled at this. He knew that his short friend was finally relaxing. Grian's small bed looked extremely comfortable as he wrapped the blankets around himself, building something that resembled a cocoon in shape. Mumbo wanted to lay down with him in the fluffy blankets. Mumbo quickly pushed the thought away, scolding himself for thinking about something like that right now.   
"Goodnight, Grian." Mumbo whispers. He already knew that Grian was dozing off.  
"Mmm." Grian groans back, already half asleep.

With that, Mumbo returns to his own base. As he lands near his storage section, he slaps a hand over his face and crumples to the floor.

What was he going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mumbo thinks. He thinks a little too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello.... here is the 2nd chapter
> 
> also i made a hermitcraft discord server thats safe for shippers so if u wanna join u can
> 
> https://discord.gg/dhVjG87

Mumbo sat at one of the edges of his base, facing towards the moon and the accompanying stars surrounding it. He had his knees pushed up and his arms draped over them, hugging his legs to his chest. He was pondering over the last few days and the events that had taken place.

Why had he ever done something like that? Something so fucking stupid? It surprised him how much of an unforeseen fury he felt when he was informed of Grian's secret. He immediately told corporations, businesses both big and small, people who had power to cause an effect with this information. People who could hurt him. They tried to get to Grian. They tried to destroy his base in this world and his real home in the other. They tried to squeeze as much money out of him as possible.

Yet, Grian put up a fight. A huge one at that. Mumbo knew that no one would be messing with the builder any time soon, but it still worried him. Endless possibilities of what could still happen plagued his mind. Grian fought ferociously from what Mumbo could see, and he felt both proud of his friend and shame course through his veins. Mumbo... caused all of this. To Grian. He wanted so badly to think it was for no reason, but he knew exactly why he did it. And he was ashamed of himself.

When Mumbo had first been told his friend's secret, a clash of emotions pushed through him. He was surprised, of course, to find out Grian wasn't totally human. He was fascinated as well! He was surprised to have had this information kept from him for so long. He was angry he was never told by Grian to his own face. He was ashamed... did Grian not trust him enough to tell him those secrets? The secrets that he held so dear to him? Mumbo didn't know at the time. His uncertainties had spun around in his head, colliding into spirals of anger, and eventually he came to the conclusion that he was hurt. Grian had hurt him. Not on purpose, but it damn sure felt like it had some sort of motivation to it.

Mumbo knew now that the motivation was not the sole purpose of manipulating others, but to keep the Aether and people like Grian safe. That was the most logical, of course, but, Mumbo didn't know that at the time. He was upset that Grian hadn't told him something so important, and felt that he didn't mean anything to the little British man. If Grian had been keeping something this big from him, could he have been lying to him the whole time they have been friends?

So, of course, Mumbo had to ruin everything!

He had called only one place at first, but he couldn't stop at just one. He contacted everyone. Any place with corporate greed big enough to rival a whole other world. He felt like he got high off of it. Each time he alerted someone else, his head would spin. His mind went cloudy from his rage. He was distraught.

Eventually, he came down from his high. He had realized what he had done. He felt like ruining himself. That everything was over. It was such an awful feeling. Even now, only a day later, he didn't want to deal with it. If he thought about it, he knew what would happen. So he repressed it to the back of his mind.

As the gentleman sat in his base, mulling his thoughts over in his head, he let out a sigh. A sigh that was a mix of frustration and regret. He needed to calm himself down. He was thinking too fast. Too hard. He needed to reassure himself that everything was okay now. Nothing would happen to Grian. He was safe. God, he hoped so. A sick feeling flowed through his gut and he pulled his legs closer to his chest. He felt like he needed to fold in on himself.

His mind went back to Grian. He couldn't really think about anything else right now, let alone himself.

Him and Grian had been friends forever. They hung out, did mini projects, large projects, medium sized projects. Pretty much any project together. They did fun, harmless pranks on themselves and others, shared their deepest thoughts with each other, and joked around. Without a doubt, they were close. Mumbo's heart fluttered with the implication.

The two had been with each other through thick and thin. Sure, they've had their fair share of arguments here and there, but nothing this bad. What meant the most to Mumbo, though, is that they kept coming back to each other. No matter what happened, they could count on the other to be there for them. Currently, Mumbo wanted to be there for Grian. He wanted to be there for him right now. For everything. He wanted to fix this mess. God, he wanted to fix it so bad. His stomach lurched and he felt like he was going to be sick. He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked up into the sky. He refused to let his eyes fill with tears.

No... Grian was okay. He took a deep breath. There was nothing to be worried about. Mumbo could handle this. Grian could handle this! He can! He's so strong, even though he looked so frail when Mumbo had seen him only minutes before. If he could survive those... evil, evil businesses, then he could get through anything.

Mumbo decided on what he was going to do. After he got a good night's rest, he would check up on his friend. He would make sure he was okay and safe. He'd probably be checking on him for the next few weeks or so. He was okay with that. He wanted to see Grian. He wanted to be the one who kept him safe. But, as Mumbo thought more and more, he realized that he was too tired to think. He might as well go lay down just like Grian had.

Mumbo got up from his spot and made his way over to his bed at a rather slow pace. He was too lost in thought. He knew he could do something good, though. Even after doing something so terrible. He knew he could make up for what he had done, one way or another. As he laid down in bed, his thoughts drifted back to Grian in his cocoon of fluffy blankets. He smiled to himself. Mumbo was glad that Grian finally got the rest he needed. He just wish he could've gotten in those blankets with him. Even now, as he was laying in his own comfy bed, he wished he could be next to the other, sharing each other's warmth.

He shook the thought from his head and rolled over, pulling his blankets to his chin. Mumbo was going to wake up early tomorrow and head over to Grian's base. He was only going to make sure he was okay.

At least, that's what he told himself.

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo......................... this is like. the first real fic i ever posted. i had this idea and i wanted to get it out like. asap. so. yeah. take this... homies... there will be more i just dont know when i will have time to write it (if people even want more LOL)
> 
> okay bye


End file.
